The invention relates to N-(3-benzofuranyl)urea-derivatives, processes for their preparation and their use in medicaments.
It is known that the NADPH oxidase of phagocytes is the physiological source to the superoxide radical anion and reactive oxygen species derived therefrom which are important in the defence against pathogens. Moreover, both inflammatory (e.g. TNFxcex1, IL-1 or IL-6) and anti-inflammatory cytokines (e.g. IL-10) play a pivotal role in host defence mechanism. Uncontrolled production of inflammatory mediators can lead to acute or chronic inflammation, auto immune diseases, tissue damage, multi-organ failure and to death. It is additionally known that elevation of phagocyte cyclic AMP leads to inhibition of oxygen radical production and that this cell function is more sensitive than others such as aggregation or enzyme release.
Benzofuran- and benzothiophene derivatives having lipoxygenase-inhibiting action are described in the publication EP 146 243.
The invention relates to N-(3-benzofuranyl)urea-derivatives of the general formula (I) 
in which
A and D are identical or different and represent hydrogen, straight-chain or branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl, each having up to 6 carbon atoms, or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by carboxyl or alkoxycarbonyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, phenoxy or benzoyl, or represent halogen, carboxyl, cyano, nitro, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy or a group of a formula xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94S(O)aR6, xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO)bxe2x80x94NR7R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR11R12 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2R13,
in which
R5, R6, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12 are identical or different and denote hydrogen, cycloalkyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms, benzyl or a 5 to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocycle having up to 3 heteroatoms from the series comprising N, S and O and to which a phenyl ring can be fused and which is optionally substituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising halogen, cyano, nitro or by a straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms or denote straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkenyl or acyl each having up to 8 carbon atoms, or denote phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising nitro, halogen, carboxy or straight-chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 6 carbon atoms,
or
R5 denotes a hydroxyl protecting group or straight-chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, or denotes straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 8 carbon atoms, which is substituted by carboxyl, hydroxyl, straight-chain or branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms, phenoxyl, benzoyl or by a 5 to 7-membered unsaturated heterocycle having up to 3 hetero atoms from the series comprising N, S and/or O, which is optionally substituted by halogen, cyano, nitro or by straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms
or
R5 denotes a group of a formula SO2R14,
in which
R14 denotes phenyl, trifluormethyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms,
a denotes a number 0, 1 or 2,
b denotes a number 0 or 1,
R7 denotes hydrogen or a straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms,
R13 denotes aryl having up 6 to 10 carbon atoms, trifluoromethyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms,
R1 represents hydrogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, an aminoprotecting group or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15,
in which
R15 denotes hydroxyl, straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl having up 3 to 6 carbon atoms, pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl or straight chain or branched alkyl having up to 8 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by halogen, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, or denotes phenyl, which is optionally substituted by hydroxyl, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms,
L represents an oxygen or sulfur atom,
R2 and R3 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, cycloalkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, straight chain or branched alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkenyl each having up to 8 carbon atoms, or represent benzoyl or aryl having 6 to 10 carbon atoms, which are optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising halogen, cyano, nitro, carboxyl, straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or acyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms,
or
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom form a 5- to 7-membered saturated heterocycle optionally having a further O atom,
and
R4 represents phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising hydroxyl, thiophenyl, cycloalkyl having up to 3 to 6 carbon atoms, halogen, nitro, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, pyridyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, cyano, carboxyl, straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or acyl each having up to 8 carbon atoms, or phenyl is optionally substituted by phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by halogen, or by a group of a formula xe2x80x94NR16R17, xe2x80x94SR18, SO2R19 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2R20,
in which
R16 and R17 have the abovementioned meaning of R7 and R8 and are identical or different to the latter,
or
R16 denotes hydrogen,
and
R17 denotes straight-chain or branched acyl having up to 6 carbon atoms,
R18 denotes hydrogen or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms,
R19 and R20 are identical or different and represent straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, benzyl or phenyl, and salts thereof.
The N-(3-benzofuranyl)urea-derivatives according to the invention can also be present in the form of their salts. In general, salts with organic or inorganic bases or acids may be mentioned here.
Physiologically acceptable salts are preferred in the context of the present invention. Physiologically acceptable salts of the N-(3-benzofuranyl)urea-derivatives can be metal or ammonium salts of the substances according to the invention, which contain a free carboxylic group. Those which are particularly preferred are, for example, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium salts, and also ammonium salts which are derived from ammonia, or organic amines, such as, for example, ethylamine, di- or triethylamine, di- or triethanolamine, dicyclo-hexylamine, dimethylaminoethanol, arginine, lysine or ethylenediamine.
Physiologically acceptable salts can also be salts of the compounds according to the invention with inorganic or organic acids. Preferred salts here are those with inorganic acids such as, for example, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid or sulphuric acid, or salts with organic carboxylic or sulphonic acids such as, for example, acetic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, malic acid, citric acid, tartaric acid, ethanesulphonic acid, benzenesulphonic acid, toluenesulphonic acid or naphthalenedisulphonic acid.
The compounds according to the invention can exist in stereoisomeric forms which either behave as image and mirror image (enantiomers), or which do not behave as image and mirror image (diastereomers). The invention relates both to the anti-podes and to the racemate forms, as well as the diastereomer mixtures. The racemate forms, like the diastereomers, can be separated into the stereoisomerically uniform constituents in a known manner.
Heterocycle in general represents a 5- to 7-membered saturated or unsaturated, preferably 5- to 6- membered, saturated or unsaturated ring which can contain up to 3 oxygen, sulphur and/or nitrogen atoms as heteroatoms and to which further aromatic ring can be fused.
The following are mentioned as preferred: thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, quinazolyl, quinoxazolyl, cinnolyl, thiazolyl, dihydrothiazolyl, benzothiaazolyl, isothiazolyl, benzisothiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzoxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indolyl, morpholinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, oxazolyl, oxazolinyl or triazolyl.
Amino protective group in the context of the above mentioned definition in general represents a protective group from the series comprising: benzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,5-dimethoxybenzyloxy-carbonyl, 2,4-dimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-methoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, 4-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 2-nitro-4,5-dimethoxybenzyloxy-carbonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, tert.butoxycarbonyl, allyloxycarbonyl, vinyl-oxycarbonyl, 2-nitrobenzyloxycarbonyl, 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzyloxycarbonyl, cyclo-hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl, adamantylcarbonyl, phthaloyl, 2,2,2-trichlorethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichlor-tertbutoxycarbonyl, menthyloxycarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, 4-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, fluorenyl-9-methoxycarbonyl, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloracetyl, 2-bromacetyl, 2,2,2-trifluoracetyl, 2,2,2-trichloracetyl, benzoyl, 4-chlorbenzoyl, 4-brombenzoyl, 4-nitrobenzoyl, phthalimido, isovaleroyl oder benzyloxymethylen, 4-nitrobenzyl, 2,4-dinitrobenzyl or 4-nitrophenyl.
Preferred compounds of the general formula (I) are those
in which
A and D are identical or different and represent hydrogen, straight-chain and branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 5 carbon atoms or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms wich is optionally substituted by carboxyl, hydroxyl, alkoxycarbonyl having up to 5 carbon atoms, phenoxy or benzoyl, or represent fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, trifluoromethyl or a group of a formula xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94S(O)axe2x80x94R6, (Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO)bxe2x80x94NR7R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94NR11R12 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R13,
in which
R5, R6, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12 are identical or different and denote hydrogen, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, chinolyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl or thienyl, which are optionally substituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro or by a straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 5 carbon atoms, denote straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkenyl or acyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms, or denote phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising nitro, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, carboxyl or straight-chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 5 carbon atoms,
or
R5 denotes benzyl, acetyl or tetrahydropyranyl or straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, denotes straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 6 carbon atoms, which is substituted by carboxyl, hydroxyl, straight-chain or branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 4 carbon atoms, phenoxyl, benzoyl or by pyridyl, imidazolyl, thienyl or furyl, which are optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, nitro or by straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms,
or
R5 denotes a group of a formula xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R14,
in which
R14 denotes phenyl, trifluormethyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms,
a denotes a number 0, 1 or 2,
b denotes a number 0 or 1,
R7 denotes hydrogen or a straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms,
R13 denotes phenyl, trifluormethyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms,
R1 represents hydrogen, straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, tert.butoxycarbonyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15 
in which
R15 denotes hydroxyl, straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl or straight chain or branched alkyl having up to 5 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, or denotes phenyl, which is optionally substituted by hydroxyl, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 4 carbon atoms,
L represents an oxygen or sulfur atom,
R2 and R3 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkenyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms, or represent benzoyl or phenyl, which are optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, carboxyl, cyano, nitro or by a straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 5 carbon atoms,
or
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom form a pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl or morpholinyl ring,
and
R4 represents phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising hydroxyl, thio-phenyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, nitro, tetrazolyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, pyridyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, cyano, carboxyl, straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or acyl each having up to 6 carbon atoms, or phenyl is optionally substituted by phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine or bromine,
and salts thereof.
Particularly preferred compounds of the general formula (I) are those in which
A and D are identical or different and represent hydrogen, straight-chain or branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 4 carbon atoms, or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by carboxyl or alkoxycarbonyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, phenoxy or benzoyl, or represent fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, cyano, trifluoromethyl, trifluormethoxy, or a group of a formula xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94S(O)aR6, xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CO)bxe2x80x94NR7R8, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR9R10, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94NR11R12 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94SO2R13, in which
R5, R6, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12 are identical and denote hydrogen, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, chinolyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, 1,3-thiazolyl or thienyl, which are optionally substituted by identical or different substitutents from the series comprising fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, cyano, nitro or by a straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms, denote straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkenyl or acyl each having up to 3 carbon atoms, or denote phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising nitro, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, carboxyl or straight-chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 3 carbon atoms,
or
R5 denotes benzyl, acetyl or tetrahydropyranyl or straight-chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 3 carbon atoms, denotes straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, which is substituted by carboxyl, hydroxyl, straight-chain or branched acyl or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 3 carbon atoms, phenoxy, benzoyl or by pyridyl, imidazolyl or thienyl,
or
R5 denotes a group of a formula xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R14,
in which
R14 denotes phenyl, trifluormethyl or methyl,
a denotes a number 0, 1 or 2,
b denotes a number 0 or 1,
R7 denotes hydrogen, methyl or ethyl,
R13 denotes phenyl, trifluoromethyl or methyl,
R1 represents hydrogen or straight-chain or branched alkyl having up to 3 carbon atoms or a group of the formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15,
in which
R15 denotes hydroxyl, straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 3 carbon atoms, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, pyridyl, pyrrolidinyl or straight chain or branched alkyl having up to 4 carbon atoms, which is optionally substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxycarbonyl having up to 3 carbon atoms, or denotes phenyl, which is optionally substituted by hydroxyl, carboxyl or straight chain or branched alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 3 carbon atoms,
L represents an oxygen or sulfur atom,
R2 and R3 are identical or different and represent hydrogen, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl or straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxycarbonyl or alkenyl each having up to 5 carbon atoms, or represent benzoyl or phenyl, which are optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine, carboxy, cyano, nitro or by a straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy or alkoxycarbonyl each having up to 3 carbon atoms,
or
R2 and R3 together with the nitrogen atom form a pyrrolidinyl ring,
and
R4 represents phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents from the series comprising hydroxyl, thio-phenyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, nitro, tetra-zolyl, thiazolyl, furanyl, pyridyl, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, cyano, carboxyl, straight-chain or branched alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl or acyl each having up to 5 carbon atoms, or phenyl is optionally substituted by phenyl, which is optionally monosubstituted to disubstituted by chlorine, and salts thereof.
A process for the preparation of the compounds of the general formula (I) has additionally been found, characterized in that compounds of the general formula (II) 
in which
A, D, R1 and R4 have the abovementioned meaning are reacted with compounds of the general formula (III)
R2xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III) 
in which
L and R2 have the abovementioned meaning, in inert solvents, if appropriate in the presence of a base and/or in the presence of an auxiliary, and in the case of R2/R3xe2x95x90H and Lxe2x95x90O, compounds of the general formula (II) are reacted with compounds of the general formula (IIIa)
Exe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Nxe2x80x94Cxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa) 
in which
E denotes halogen, preferably chlorine, and in the case of R2/R3xe2x95x90H and Lxe2x95x90S, compounds of the general formula (II) are reacted with NH4SCN, and in case of R1, R2 and/or R3xe2x95x90H the amino groups are derivated optionally by common methods.
The process according to the invention can be illustrated by way of example by the following equations: 
Suitable solvents are generally customary organic solvents which do not change under the reaction conditions. These include ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane or tetrahydrofurane, acetone, dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide or alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol or halogenohydrocarbons such as dichlormethane, trichloromethane or tetrachloromethane. Dichloromethane is preferred.
Suitable bases are generally inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkali metal hydroxides such as, for example, sodium hydroxide, sodium hydro-gencarbonate or potassium hydroxide, alkaline earth metal hydroxides such as, for example, barium hydroxide, alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, alkaline earth metal carbonates such as calcium carbonate, or alkaline metal or organic amines (trialkyl(C1-C6)amines) such as triethylamine, or heterocycles such as 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), 1,8-diazabicyclo-[5.4.0]undec-7-ene (DBU), or amides such as sodium amides, lithium butyl amide or butyllithium, pyridine or methylpiperidine. It is also possible to employ alkali metals, such as sodium or its hydrides such as sodium hydride, as bases. Potassium carbonate, triethylamine, sodium hydrogencarbonate and sodium-hydroxide are preferred.
The process is in general carried out in a temperature range from xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to +100xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to +50xc2x0 C.
The process is generally carried out at normal pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out it at elevated pressure or at reduced pressure (for example in a range from 0.5 to 5 bar).
The base is employed in an amount from 1 mol to 10 mol, preferably from 1.0 mol to 4 mol, relative to 1 mol of the compounds of the general formulae (III) or (IIIa).
The compounds of the general formula (II) are as species new and are prepared by at first reacting compounds of the general formula (IV) 
in which
A and D have the abovementioned meaning with compounds of the general formula (V)
R4xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V) 
in which
R4 has the abovementioned meaning and
T represents a typical leaving group such as, for example, chlorine, bromine, iodine, tosylate or mesylate, preferably bromine, to prepare compounds of the general formula (VI) 
in which
A, D and R4 have the abovementioned meaning, in one of the abovementioned solvents and bases, preferably triethylamine and dimethylformamide, which in a further last step are reacted with NaOC2H5/C2H5OH.
The process is in general carried out in a temperature range from +10xc2x0 C. to +150xc2x0 C., preferably from +30xc2x0 C. to +80xc2x0 C.
The process is generally carried out at normal pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out it at elevated pressure or at reduced pressure (for example in a range from 0.5 to 5 bar).
The compounds of the general formulae (III), (IIIa), (IV), (V) and (VI) are known and in some cases new and can be prepared by customary methods.
Surprisingly it was found that compounds given by the general formula (I) inhibited oxygen radical formation as well as TNFxcex1 (tumor necrosis factor) production, but potentiated the release of IL-10. These compounds elevated cellular cyclic AMP probably by inhibition of phagocyte phosphodiesterase activity.
The compounds according to the invention specifically inhibit the production of superoxide by polymorphonuclear leukocytes (PMN). Furthermore, these compounds inhibit TNFxcex1 release and potentiate IL-10 production in human monocytes in response to a variety of stimuli including bacterial lipopolysaccharide (LPS), complement-opsonized zymosan (ZymC3b) and IL-1xcex2.
The described effects are probably mediated by the elevation of cellular cAMP probably due to inhibition of the type IV phosphodiesterase responsible for its degradation.
They can therefore be employed in medicaments for the treatment of acute and chronic inflammatory processes.
The compounds according to the invention are preferably suitable for the treatment and prevention of acute and chronic inflammation and auto immune diseases, such as emphysema, alveolitis, shock lung, all kinds of asthma, COPD, ARDS, bronchitis, arteriosclerosis, arthrosis, inflammations of the gastro-intestinal tract, rheumatoide arthritis myocarditis, sepsis and septic shock, arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis and osteoarthritis, gram negative sepsis, toxic shock syndrome, acute respiratory distress syndrome, bone resorption diseases, reperfusion injury, graft vs host reaction, allograft rejection malaria, myalgias, HIV, AIDS, cachexia, Cronh""s disease, ulcerative colitis, pyresis, system lupus erythematosus, multiple sclerosis, type I diabetes mellitus, psoriasis, Bechet""s disease, anaphylactoid purpura nephritis, chronic glomerulonephtritis, inflammatory bowel disease and leukemia. The compounds according to the invention are additionally suitable for reducing the damage to infarct tissue after reoxygenation. In this case the simultaneous administration of allopurinol to inhibit xanthine oxidase is of advantage. Combination therapy with superoxide dismutase is also of use.
Test description
1. Preparation of human PMN
Blood was taken from healthy subjects by venous puncture and neutrophils were purified by dextran sedimentation and resuspended in the buffered medium.
2. Inhibition of FMLP-stimulated production of superoxide racidal anions
Neutrophils (2.5xc3x97105 mlxe2x88x921) were mixed with cytochrome C (1.2 mg/ml) in the wells of a microtitre plate. Compounds according to the invention were added in dimethyl sulphoxide (DMSO). Compound concentration ranged from 2.5 nM to 10 xcexcM, the DMSO concentration was 0.1% v/v in all wells. After addition of cytochalasin b (5 xcexcgxc3x97mlxe2x88x921) the plate was incubated for 5 min at 37xc2x0 C. Neutrophils were then stimulated by addition of 4xc3x9710xe2x88x928 M FMLP and superoxide generation measured as superoxide dismutase inhibitable reduction of cytochrome C by monitoring the OD550 in a Thermomax microtitre plate spectrophotometer. Initial rates were calculated using a Softmax kinetic calculation programme. Blank wells contained 200 units of superoxide dismutase.
The inhibition of superoxide production was calculated as follows:             [              1        -                  (                      (                          Rx              -              Rb                        )                    )                    ]              (              (                  Ro          -          Rb                )            )        ·  100
Rx=Rate of the well containing the compound according to the invention.
Ro=Rate in the control well.
Rb=Rate in the superoxide dismutase containing blank well.
Compounds according to the invention have IC50 values in the range 0,07 xcexcM-10 xcexcM.
3. Measurement of PMN cyclic AMP concentration
The compounds according to the invention were incubated with 3.7xc3x97106 PMN for 5 min at 37xc2x0 C. before addition of 4xc3x9710xe2x88x928 M FMLP. After 6 min protein was precipitated by the addition of 1% v/v conc. HCl in 96% v/v ethanol containing 0.1 mM EDTA. After centrifugation the ethanolic extracts were evaporated to dryness under N2 and resuspended in 50 mM Tris/HCl pH 7.4 containing 4 mM EDTA. The cyclic AMP concentration in the extracts was determined using a cyclic AMP binding protein assay supplied by Amersham International plc. Cyclic AMP concentrations were expressed as percentage of vehicle containing control incubations.
Compounds elavate the cAMP-level at 1 xcexcM compound 0-400% of control values.
4. Assay of PMN phosphodiesterase
This was performed as a particulate fraction from human PMN essentially as described by Souness and Scott (Biochem. J. 291, 389-395, 1993). Particulate fractions were treated with sodium vanadate / glutathione as described by the authors to express the descrete stereospecific site on the phosphodiesterase enzyme. Compounds according to the invention had IC50 values ranging from 0,001 xcexcM to 10 xcexcM.
5. Assay of human platelet phosphodiesterase
This was performed essentially as described by Schmidt et al (Biochem. Pharmacol. 42, 153-162, 1991) except that the homogenate was treated with vanadate glutathione as above. Compounds according to the invention had IC50 values greater than 100 xcexcM.
6. Assay of binding to the rolipram binding site in rat brain membranes
This was performed essentially as described by Schneider et al. (Eur. J. Pharmacol. 127, 105-115, 1986). Compounds according to the invention had IC50 values in the range 0,01 to 10 xcexcM.
7. Preparation of human monocytes
Blood was taken from normal donors. Monocytes were isolated from peripheral blood by density centrifugation, followed by centrifugal elutriation.
8. Endotoxin induced TNF release
Monocytes (1xc3x97106 mlxe2x88x921) were stimulated with LPS (2 xcexcg mlxe2x88x921) and coincubated with the compounds at different concentrations (10xe2x88x924 to 10 xcexcg mlxe2x88x921). Compounds were dissolved in DMSO/medium (2% v/v). The cells were incubated in RPMI1640 medium glutamine/FCS supplemented and at 37xc2x0 C. in a humidified atmosphere with 5% CO2. After 18 to 24 hours TNF was determined in the supernatants by an human TNF specific ELISA (medgenix). Controls were nonstimulated and LPS stimulated monocytes without compounds. Example 2, 13 and 16 induce inhibition of LPS driven TNF activity in human monocytes (IC50: 10xe2x88x923 to 1 xcexcg mlxe2x88x921).
9. Endotoxin induced shock lethality in mice
B6D2F1 mice (n=10) were sensitized with galactosamine (600 mg/kg), and shock and lethality were triggered by LPS (0.01 xcexcg/mouse). The compounds were administered intravenously 1 hour prior LPS. Controls were LPS challenged mice without compound. Mice were dying 8 to 24 hours post LPS challenge. Example 2, 13 and 16 reduced the endotoxin medicated mortality about 70% to 100% at doses of 3 to 30 mg/kg.
The galactosamine / LPS mediated mortality was reduced.
10. Stimulation of human monocytes and determination of cytokine levels
Human monocytes (2xc3x97105 in 1 ml) were stimulated with 100 ng/ml LPS, 0.8 mg/ml zymC3b or 10 ng/ml IL-1xcex2 in the presence of test compounds. The final DMSO concentration was maintained at 0.1% v/v. Cells were incubated overnight in a humidified atmosphere of 5% CO2 at 37xc2x0 C. Supernatants were harvested and stored at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. The TNFxcex1 concentration was measured by ELISA using the A6 anti-TNF monoclonal antibody (Miles) as the primary antibody. The secondary antibody was the polyclonal anti-TNFxcex1 antibody IP300 (Genzyme) and the detection antibody was a polygonal anti-rabbit IgG alkaline phosphatase conjugate (Sigma). IL-10 was determined by ELISA (Biosource). Example 2 inhibits the LPS- and IL-1xcex2-induced TNFxcex1 production with an IC50 of 1-2 xcexcM, while the zymC3b-induced TNFxcex1 production was inhibited by approximately 50% at 10 xcexcM. Example 2 also potentiates the release of IL-10, without stimulating IL-10 production by itself. There is approximately a 3-4 fold increase in IL-10 production at 10 xcexcM.
The new active compounds can be converted in a known manner into the customary formulations, such as tablets, coated tablets, pills, granules, aerosols, syrups, emulsions, suspensions and solutions, using inert, nontoxic, pharmaceutically suitable excipients or solvents. In this connection, the therapeutically active compound should in each case be present in a concentration of about 0.5 to 90% by weight of the total mixture, i.e. in amounts which are sufficient in order to achieve the dosage range indicated.
The formulations are prepared, for example, by extending the active compounds with solvents and/or excipients, if appropriate using emulsifiers and/or dispersants, where, for example, in the case of the use of water as a diluent, organic solvents can be used as auxiliary solvents if appropriate.
Administration is carried out in a customary manner, preferably orally or parenterally, in particular perlingually or intravenously.
In the case of parenteral administration, solutions of the active compound can be employed using suitable liquid vehicles.
In general, it has proved advantageous on intravenous administration to administer amounts from about 0.001 to 10 mg/kg, preferably about 0.01 to 5 mg/kg of body weight to achieve effective results, and on oral administration the dosage is about 0.01 to 25 mg/kg, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg/kg of body weight.
In spite of this, it may be necessary to depart from the amounts mentioned, in particular depending on the body weight or the type of application route, on individual behaviour towards the medicament, the manner of its formulation and the time or interval at which administration takes place. Thus, in some cases it may be sufficient to manage with less than the abovementioned minimum amount, while in other cases the upper limit mentioned must be exceeded. In the case of administration of relatively large amounts, it is advisable to divide these into several individual doses over the course of the day.
Solvent
I petrolether: ethylacetate 1:1
II petrolether: ethylacetate 5:1
III petrolether: ethylacetate 5:2
IV ethylacetate
V dichlormethane:methanol 5:1
VI dichlormethane
VII cyclohexane:ethylacetate 3:1
VIII dichlormethane:methanol 50:1